Lullaby for a stormy night
by I luv Milarion 1201
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song ' lullaby for a stormy night' by Vienna Teng featuring Galadriel and little Celebrian. enjoy! plz give me a review! DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**Hey guys, this is a sort of songfic, a lullaby which I thought would perfectly suit for little Celebrian, sung by her mother Lady Galadriel. As many writers seemed to think, she was cold and a bitter mother, I am completely against that idea. I think she was a loving and caring mother despite her power, status and behaviors in matters of ruling. **

**The song I used is originally, ''A lullaby for a stormy night'' by Vienna Teng. I suggest you all to watch the video and to listen to the song, (it is in you tube by that name) before reading.**

**A/N: I do not own LORD OF THE RINGS or the song/lyrics of A LULLABY FOR A STORMY NIGHT. They belong to their rightful owners and I am using them merely for the enjoyment of fans.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Thunder growled. Lightening followed. Rain pounded harsh and wind blew hard, howling, making silver branches of mallron to wind and twist. Lady Galadriel wake up hearing high pitched childish scream. She left her bed, empty; her beloved husband was away at borders of their realms, protecting all of them from foul creatures and evil. Lightening illuminated pale, alabaster face of the lady and deep golden and silver tresses ,as she walked down to her daughter s' room.

Celebrian was on her bed, hiding under sheets, coiled into a tight ball, weeping. As she saw her naneth, she put her tiny arms around her neck and wept. Warm tears wetted white silken dress. Lady held her daughter in her arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Outside, thunder boomed making little elfling to scream. Holding her tight, Galadriel moved on, sitting on the bed while celebrian clung into her. She began to sing to make her daughter's fears go away.

_Little child,_

_Be not afraid._

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child _

_Be not afraid,_

_Though thunder explodes and lightening flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

Celebrian looked at her nana's face, wide tear filled eyed, and Galadriel softly moved damp silver tresses away from the little face, affectionately and continued her singing.

_And someday you'll know that nature is so_

_That same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And Forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

Little elf ling rested her head on her mother s' chest still sniffling, as shadows of twisting mallron, made creatures in the window, and lady wrapped her arms around her daughter and gently rocked her back and forth, soothing her as rain storm continued outside.

_Little child,_

_Be not afraid._

_Storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams _

_I am here tonight _

''_Little child,_

_Be not afraid_

_Wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_I am here tonight._

'_.. And someday you'll know that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And Forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning.''_

Galadriel's memory went far away, back to a stormy night in Aman, city of Alqualonde, millennia ago. She remembered the golden and silver haired little elfling that clung into her mother Earwen*, same as celebrian clung into her now. Her mother sang to her and stayed with her, comforting her, until storm passed away. celebrian shifted in her arms, bringing her back to present. Celebrian lifted her head and looked at her mother, and lady continued looking her daughter in the eye.

''_For you know,_

_Once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came _

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight.''_

Celebrian looked amazed, her fear forgotten, to think her beloved nana was a little elleth once… her eyes blinked once, heavy, but still she could hear her nana's beloved voice clearly.

Galadriel smiled, gently stroking the soft silver hair, she felt that her daughter was about to sleep.

''_Well, now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

'_Til your frightened eyes do close...''_

Galadriel gently kept the half-asleep elfling on the bed, but still celebrian was awake enough to listen to her mother's voice

''_And I hope that you'll know that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And Forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The Rain will be gone in the morning..''_

Elfling fall asleep, still clutching to her nana, not letting her go even in her sleep. Galadriel smiled as she too lied down in her daughters' side, pulling her to a warm embrace, finishing her lullaby, and kissing her forehead, lovingly.

''_But I'll still be here in the morning.''_

_*******THE END*******_

**Elvish translations:**

**Nana- mommy (naneth- mother)**

**Aman- undying lands/ valinor**

**Alqualonde- a city in Aman**

**Elleth – she-elf**

***Earwen- Galadriel s' mother [ queen of Noldor and a Teleri princess, daughter of high king Olwe of Teleri,wife of king Finarfin, mother of Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod, Aegnor and Artanis( Galadriel) ]**


End file.
